


The Proposal

by alittlelesspain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesspain/pseuds/alittlelesspain
Summary: Secret Santa Art Prompt: Astra &/or Alura are trying to figure out human marriage rituals. It goes about as well as can be expected. (ie, hilariously)Pinch-hit drawn for Super Santa Femslash Exchange 2017. Enjoy! Merry Chrysler!





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lerougeetlenoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerougeetlenoir/gifts).



> Dear lerougeetlenoir, I was assigned to do art for this. I kind of ran with the idea that it was Astra trying to propose, and Alura was just helping her with it (disastrously), but I did include a lil bit of Majorly Judging You in there too. I hope you like it! :)  
  
---


End file.
